cawfandomcom-20200216-history
PWA: Paterson Wrestling Alliance
= Pre PWA = PWA Paterson Wrestling Alliance was originally a BYW federation based out of Paterson New Jersey around 1997-2001. The fed was made up of 2 federations originally NBYW: Neo Backyard Wrestling and NDXW: Neo Dragon Xtreme Wrestling. The two feds eventually came together late 1997. The promotion NDXW was lead by my Brother Johnny Prempeh. NBYW the opposing fed was led Hector Castro. NBYW folded in August of 1997. The feds later came together to for PWA. PWA itself later folded as well in July of 2001. = NDXW Roster = *Key-J *Tax *"Dangerman" Dyno (now known as Nova) *Jay Alchaudary *Little-O *Shark Fighter *Alex Harris *Little Osc *XavierX (pronounced Javi-X not to be confused with Xavier X *Big Wes = NBYW Roster = *Chico *TJ *Georgie *Davey Boy = Notable Matches in PWA (NDXW/NBYW) history) = *Box on a mission match: A huge ring was constructed made intirely out of large thick factory carboard/wooden boxes... also a large carboard scaffold is made by which you can use to get onto a roof and do high flying attacks. The object of the match was the ring was made of several dozens of open boxes... with layers of thin wood on top of it.. all the boxes are empty except one. The un-empty box was filled with rosebushes and thumbtacks... who ever falls through the box is eliminated.. *Log Dodge match> This was a vert dangerous deathmatch that was done only once in PWA history. The concept of the match was 12 large logs where layed on the pavement side by side topped with a thick layer of wood on top of it. What made the match dangerous was if a move was made to sudden it will result in the wooden platform to roll on top of the logs. Surrounding the logs where rosebushes.Who ever was thrown into the bushes was eliminated. Royal rumble Rules Applied. *Sheetrock City Match> along side the ring was a scaffold cunstructed out of 4 medium sized ladders that reached almost a 1 story level. The on the four large peices of Sheetrock several objects where placed on them. :layer1> rosebushes :layer2> fiberglass sheet :layer3> thumbtacks :layer4> none *Off the wall match> No ring is used in this match. Flat grass is the playing feild. But on one side of the plaing feind is a wall about 6" tall. at the bottom of the wall is a rosebushes. = Carrying on the Legacy = After the end of PWA, William Prempeh (Nova/Dyno) resurected PWA in the form of a CAW fed on the Wrestlemania 2000 N64 game. Until No Mercy Came out and the Federation moved to No Mercy and stayed there until this day. Other variations of PWA have been made in Fire Pro Returns, the ENTIRE Smackdown series including SDVR, DOR, etc. = Texture modding? No Mercy Online Community? = After watching CrW (CRW at the time)on Youtube, and wondering how the videos where made and how those almost impossible arenas and unseen moves and weapons have been made, Nova sent a message to CRW owner TKS asking where to learn more about the No Mercy movement. Later that day March 19, 2006, history was made.... = PWA Live From Riverside = Riverside is a part of Paterson New Jersey that i grew up in. The first show had some very shocking appearances from the outside company CRW. The show was hosted by CRW's Nick Mason. Although the show had alot of suprises, it had several flaws as well.. the show was divided in 9 parts which is quite unheard of in NM Caw Feds. The show had its ups and downs, although it managed to be a good show over all. Also the show was hosted on the CRW forum. = PWA Burn'n Up = This next event was accepted alot better that LFR was. Alhough the show lacked promos and was alot shorter than LFR it made up for what was left behind in the first show. It also gave Jody Hunter a second chance to get over with the PWA fans since her first match was a stinker. She is also the first female in No Mercy CAW fed history. This show is the one that put PWA on the map. It was such a success it has become one of the main highlight shows along with CrW itself and EWA. = PWA Between the Lines = The Promo show that is all PWA! This show came out right after Burn'n Up and covers up all the recent and upcomig news. This show has made several unsuspecting fans have a "Double Take" at previous PWA shows/announcements. = PWA Mexican Tour = The most Recent and ranked best PWA show to date. The show took 3 months to prepare, and lasted nearly an hour long. The show is jam packed with intense and funny promos to help tell the story of an intruder in PWA and how he turns 3 companies upside down along with his newfound freinds. This show will not make sense to anyone unless previous events are seen first, since alot of previous references are mentioned in this show. Also if you are following the CrW storylines starting from the event "Fatal & Fearless" it makes the story alot more clear. This show is hosted at the now Ctv Forums (formerly CrW forum).